


friday night lights.

by richttps



Series: ITFandomweek. [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Cheerleader!Eddie gets fucked in the bathroom by Waterboy!Richie., College AU, Eddie def wears a skirt & glitter., M/M, NSFW, Waterboy!Richie, cheerleader!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: In a stadium filled with boozed up souls, there’s bound to be eyes. After all, Friday night Football games were a necessity for the University, and when a male cheerleader's front and center stretched deep into the splits in front of thousands of students, there’s going to be chatter.There’s one pair of eyes that’d been burning into Eddie’s forehead that he can’t shake off, even when the timer is well past halftime, and he was back on his box cheering on players. The gaze never left him since he’d hit that first move when the beat drop and it sends chills down his spine thinking that someone could be that enthused with the way he moved.





	friday night lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for ITFandomweek: Hot/Cold/Seasons.

In a stadium filled with boozed up souls, there’s bound to be eyes. After all, Friday night Football games were a necessity for the University, and when a male cheerleader's front and center stretched deep into the splits in front of thousands of students, there’s going to be chatter.

There’s one pair of eyes that’d been burning into Eddie’s forehead that he can’t shake off, even when the timer is well past halftime, and he was back on his box cheering on players. The gaze never left him since he’d hit that first move when the beat drop and it sends chills down his spine thinking that someone could be that enthused with the way he moved.

“Waterboy’s staring at you.” Beverly had whispered against the shell of his ear, making it more real that it wasn’t just the two of them dancing around the conversation of relentless flirting and it had his cheeks developing a flush as he ducked his head to shove at her shoulder.

“Guess he just likes what he sees.” Eddie shrugged with a knowing look on his face that mimicked the smirk that Beverly had plastered on her own lips.

It wasn’t until the final buzzer rang through the stadium to announce the first win of the season that Eddie felt free underneath the hold on him, the body had been packed by drenched boys gasping for water when he got his first glance at the curls and framed eyes that were once all about him. Something was captivating about him with the way that he was continually rocking side to side on his feet like he was anxious for action even though he was already moving with activity. He seemed terribly geeky pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose every other second and pushing his bangs off his forehead, but that’s what drew Eddie more into the trance that he was incredibly attractive.

The only thing he could focus on was how he could definitely push him around as their eyes locked for the first time that night and he was all body language with the way his fingers twitched around one of the water bottles and how his feet began trailing over into Eddie’s direction.

It didn’t matter though because once he’d gathered his bag and poms, he was being gripped on the forearm by delicate fingernails to pull him through the swarming crowd chanting their praise.

“You’re coming with me to Alpha Pi’s.” She stated, hair falling free from its ponytail and flowing down the lengths of her arms effortlessly. “Richie’s going to be there.”

Eddie’s face transitioned from annoyance to confusion as the name fell from her lips, mostly because he had no knowledge of anyone named Richie.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” He asked.

“The water kid, the one who was practically jizzing himself over you?”

“He was not.”

“Eddie, trust me.” She released her grip on him, allowing his arm to fall back to his side. “The kids hot for you and Ben told me that he’s close with him and they’re all going.”

If anyone worked faster than the Devil, it was Bev. Only she could manage to find out from football players that Eddie’s not-so-secret admirer was attending a frat party ten minutes after the game had ended. Not that he was complaining.

“First of all, I’m not going anywhere,” He pointed out, counting it on the tips of his fingers. “Secondly, I’m not hooking up with someone at some frat party.”

“What’s better than hooking up with someone in a house filled with horny people and alcohol?”

“That sounds like a nightmare.” He glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch Richie bouncing with energy as Ben and Bill pushed him around their circle, changed out of their gear and hair wet from their after game showers. “I’ll go.”

 

* * *

  


It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the house when there were crowds scattered on the front lawn with red solo cups clutched in their hands and music pouring from the front door. Getting inside was the natural part, Beverly was always the one to bat her eyelashes and twirl her hair as they guided them through the front door until Ben was wounding his arms tightly around her waist and spinning her around to press their lips together in a greeting.

“Where is he?” He heard Bev distantly ask Ben over the music that was beating around them and he would’ve of rolled his eyes at her if it weren’t for him being face to face with her back as Ben's hands wandered all over her uniformed body. He didn’t hear the reply, but he figured Beverly got one as she was turning her head to look into the kitchen before spinning around to face Eddie.

“I’m gonna go with Ben, you should go get a drink?” And this time he could roll his eyes, which he did. If he weren’t already sweating due to the lack of fresh air flowing through the house, he would’ve declined and followed the couple like a stray puppy. Instead, he nodded at her with a brief smile as she gave him a thumbs up and disappeared up the stairs with Ben hot on her heels leaving him to stand alone.

He took her advice and shoved his way into the empty kitchen that allowed him to breathe again. It took him a minute to notice the silhouette leaning against the counter with a cup in hand, swirling around the concoctions as he watched Eddie's movements.

He looked even better now than he did at the game with a snapback taming his curls and a flannel halfway unbuttoned to reveal the tanned skin underneath, and Eddie figured he had nothing to lose as he shook the nerves away and sauntered over in his direction.

“Glitter.” Richie was the first to speak as he motioned to the glitter that was scattered along his cheekbones and eyes from the game, Eddie had honestly forgotten that he’d had glitter stuck to every inch of his skin and Richie pointing it out made it that more unsettling. “It suits you, you know.”

“Games over and you’re still passing out drinks?” He mused, pointing at the table filled with bottles behind him before reaching behind Richie to grab one and unscrew the cap.

“You know what they say,” He spoke, and his voice was more than Eddie expected, it was deep and rasped with every vowel that made Eddie weak in the knees as he was taking the bottle back out of Eddie’s grip and filling a cup before replacing it into Eddie’s hand. “Once a waterboy always a waterboy.”

“Do they say that?” Eddie asked, taking a sip from the cup and allowing it to burn down his throat with a twist of his nose that had Richie huffing out laughter.

“You tell me, cheerleader.” He folded his arms across his chest with a cocky grin and his eyes scanned down Eddie’s body.

“It’s Eddie.”

“Richie.” He replied. “That was quite the halftime routine you put on, Eddie.”

“You know for dealing with water all night you’re awfully thirsty.”

“Maybe I just want to see those moves in action.”

“Mm, try to keep up then.” Eddie teased, settling the now empty cup back onto the counter as he made his way back into the crowd, keeping himself visible through the doorway where Richie remained in his place, watching as Eddie began rocking his hips to the beat, ignoring those around him as he tangled himself into the game he was playing.

He could feel his body start to swim in the familiar feeling of warmth as his body rotated around the beat, focusing on the way his body moved against the music. Every note change was another roll of his hips, hands touching himself everywhere whether it was running down his neck as dipped down or above his head as he roped himself into the vibrations. Richie was open-mouthed with every swing of his body, and Eddie felt hot all over with how he was watching him, tongue licking over his bottom lip as he stared right back into his direction before closing his eyes and disappearing into the crowd.

It wasn’t until the song had transitioned into the next that he felt large hands grip his hips from behind and pull him against their chest. He knew who it was as he felt their nose run up the back of his neck and the cold metal wiring chilling his hot skin as he grounded back into him.

They continued to move against each other, skin clinging through their clothing with sweat as the room drifted around them, only focusing on the oscillation of their bodies.

“Not bad for a cheerleader.” Richie hummed against his skin, voice deeper with arousal as his hips met every swirl.  

“I could say the same for you.” Eddie teased, head falling back onto Richie’s shoulders as his hands ran down the others arms, clutching onto his wrists as Richie’s fingers wandered over his stomach, feeling every inch under his fingers.

Eddie wasn’t listening to the music after what seemed like hours but rather Richie’s body and the feeling of hands on his open things threatening to dip up the hem of his skirt, he focused on the feel of fingers tugging at the material but never going any further even though Eddie wanted them to. He was becoming obsessed with the sense of how Richie touched him, and he could tell that Richie was too based off of the bulge that was pressed against him.

It wasn’t until it was beginning to feel like too much that Eddie spun himself in Richie’s grip, hands coming to clutch at his back to remain close as he realized that Richie could feel the reaction he had on Eddie. That was when lips started dragging along his jawline, tongue licking at the salty skin as he shivered at the feeling, fingers clutching at his shirt as Richie pulled his hips harshly against his, spurring a gasp as heat pooled into his abdomen, making his skirt grow more uncomfortable against his body.

“Everyone’s watching you dance,” Richie spoke again causing Eddie’s eyes to search around the room where he could see that people's eyes were definitely on them and it caused his hips to slow. He grew suddenly insecure at the realization, but Richie acted quickly to grab onto Eddie’s waist and keep him moving, whispering into the skin on his cheek. “Wishing they were in my spot, but you wouldn’t want that would you?”

Eddie shook his head, gaze falling back into Richie’s as they were met face to face again.

“You wouldn’t want them in your spot either.”

“No, I’d rather have you to myself.”

“Yeah?” he asked, hands running down the front of Richie’s chest to drift along the bare skin.

“Yeah,” Richie started, leaning into his space, so their lips were meters apart before speaking privately between them. “On your knees.”

“Why don’t you then?”

 

* * *

 

Once Eddie was being tugged into a dimly lit bathroom down one of the halls, he was being flipped to face himself in the mirror above the sink, now able to see the way his pupils were five times bigger than usual and the red tint that was painted all the way down into the top of his uniform, glitter smeared everywhere from Richie’s lips.

“Look how fucked you are after just dancing,” Richie’s voice was hoarse as his hands reached in front of his to grip Eddie’s, settling them onto the rim of the sink before he was pushing his chest down against it. Eddie was now bent over in front of the mirror, eyes finding Richie’s through the glass and Richie shot him a wink before leaning over his to bite at the tip of his ear. “Can’t want to see what you look like after taking my cock.”

Eddie let out a low whine, pushing his hips back against Richie’s as he slowly ground into Eddie. He allowed himself to feel everything as he was left to watch the way Richie’s jaw clenched as Eddie wiggled his ass against him, and it was only spurring him on to do little things only to glue Richie’s eyes onto his lower half, just watching them move against each other.

“God, you and this fucking skirt, Eds.” Richie continued, lifting his head to find Eddie’s eyes as he pulled the skirt over Eddie’s ass, revealing the panties he had on underneath, laced black and clinging to his skin correctly enough to have Richie groan out loud.

“Holy shit.”

“Like what you see?” He questioned, making sure to arch his back more to give Richie the full effect.

“Might have to keep them on, honestly.”

He was true to his word as fingers peeled the material to the side, leaving Eddie open in front of him as his pointer finger ran dryly against him. Eddie couldn’t bring himself to look at himself in the mirror because he knows that his lips are already swollen red, and his eyes are lidded with ecstasy, and he watches Richie lower onto his knees behind him.

There’s a gush of air being blown against his hole that has his knees buckle, there’s a hand on his thigh keeping him standing as Richie continues to breath hot air against him before pressing his lips into his right cheek.

“Bet you taste as good as you look.” Richie croons, teeth sinking into the flesh as his hands knead into the bare skin.

Eddie was given no warning as Richie’s tongue was pressed flat against him, dragging slowly up the lengths of the skin, allowing his teeth to catch into the rim that had Eddie crying out loud, knowing full well that anyone outside of the door could hear as Richie continued to lap his tongue around the muscle.

“I was right,” Richie added on before diving back in, pointing his tongue as he pressed the tip in causing Eddie’s hips to jerk back against his face with another moan, fingers digging into the porcelain and knuckles turning white with how tightly he’s working to keep himself up.

Eddie could feel the trail of spit leaking down to his balls, and it made the situation that much hotter as Richie continued to fuck him with his tongue, opening him up slowly without his fingers. There were grunts against the skin coming from Richie as he pressed his tongue back in, curling it inside of him in an experienced manner that had Eddie seeing stars.

His cock was trapped behind the laced material, rubbing harshly against it with every rock of his hips and the pain was addicting that he couldn’t stop himself from riding Richie’s face, feeling the precum smear against his stomach.

“Fuck, Richie.” He huffed, forehead dropping against the counter as a hand was coming down against his ass with an echoing smack, leaving behind a stinging pleasure as he flicked his tongue against the rim.

There was a finger added in beside his tongue, slowly pushing past the tightness of Eddie as Richie pushed up to his knuckle, Eddie could feel his tongue licking around it as he gradually pumped the digit inside of him, searching for that bundle of nerves.

When he finally found it, Richie was three fingers deep, pulsing in and out of him at a forceful pace that had Eddie’s body shaking with stimulation as he cried out again, tears running down his cheeks as his eyes remained squeezed shut. There was spit dripping off his chin and down the drain, but he couldn’t focus too long on it before Richie was rising back to his feet, fingers remaining nestled deep inside of him with no movement just allowing himself to feel full.

“S’good.” He rasped, feeling lips suck into the back of his neck, raising blood and causing the skin to grow irritated as teeth pulled at the surface over and over again, marking him all over.

“Look at me,” Richie demanded, freehand lacing into his hair and he tugged Eddie’s head up to catch his eyes in the mirror and Eddie could see he looked destroyed already. His mouth shining against the light with his own spit and lips worked raw as his fingers started to move again, and Eddie’s head threatened to drop again with a shot, but Richie’s fingers tightened, yanking his head back more that had Eddie’s throat on full display. “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk again, okay?”

Eddie nodded because he wanted nothing more than Richie to do that.

The grip Richie hand on him was being released, but Eddie didn’t dare drop his gaze as he watched Richie trailing hand run down his spine before the clanking of his belt was being unfastened. He could see Richie’s fingers pulling his zipper down before reaching into his boxers to pull his dick free, not wanting to waste time pushing his jeans down before he was removing his fingers and spitting into his palm.

Eddie watched as he wrapped his hand around himself, pumping himself with his fist to spread the wetness around the length of his cock and it had Eddie’s mouth watering with want as he saw Richie through his head back in pleasure, the veins in his neck threatening to pop with every stroke.

It wasn’t until Eddie let out an audible gripe at the sight that Richie’s eyes lowered back into the mirror to meet Eddie with an intimidating look as he rubbed the tip against Eddie’s hole. It caused Eddie’s eyes to roll back into his head before he was pushing past the ring of muscles but not pushing any further.

There was frustration boiling through Eddie because Richie knew what he needed, but it wasn’t enough.

“You want it, come get it.” Richie threatened, hands coming up to intertwine behind his own head and it was cocky, to say the least, but it had more blood rushing to Eddie’s dick as he propped himself up onto his hands with any strength he had left in him. He slowly pushed his hips back against Richie as he felt himself swallow up every inch of Richie’s cock and Richie just watched, and Eddie worked to stuff himself.

“Look so good, darling. Taking my cock.” Richie breathed, stomach muscles clenching every time Eddie got closer to the base, wiggling his hips back impatiently as he continued to whine out, hoping that Richie would give up and thrust himself in.

“I can’t.” Eddie sobbed because Richie was huge and Eddie felt like he couldn’t get closer.

“You can, you’re almost there, baby. C’mon, don’t you want to be full of my dick.”

Eddie moaned, pushing back more while doing so until he felt he was met with Richie’s stomach, a rush of satisfaction ran through him as he had every inch of Richie inside of him.

“You feel so big.” Eddie couldn’t help but announce as he stared glassy-eyed at Richie, watching the smirking form on his lips as he remained in position, allowing Eddie to catch his breath.

“Fuck yourself on me.”

Eddie could see that Richie wasn’t planning on moving, and he was serious with his statement, but Eddie couldn’t help but remain lifeless as he gaped at him, eyes red with tears as his jaw dropped.

“Ric-”

“I said fuck yourself.”

He started slow, circling his hips against Richie to get used to the feeling of him before pushing his hips forward, feeling him inching out agonizingly slow and Eddie didn’t want it to be gone so he instantly pushed back, not wanting to waste the feeling of being full.

“So greedy,” Richie tsked, landing another slap onto Eddie’s cheek. “Move.”

This time, Eddie picked up his pace. He knew he was still shaking as his muscles threatened to give out but it didn’t stop him from ambitiously pushing back against Richie with a groan every time he did so. He was panting, running out of breath with every rock.

“Richie, please.” He cried out, hips faltering as he sobbed. He head fell back down, snot running down his lips as he sniffled, trying to continue his movements but they weren’t doing justice anymore because he was begging for me. “I need it, please. _Please_.”

He felt Richie fist the material of his uniform on his back, pulling his chest up from the sink until his back was pressed against Richie’s chest for the second time that night. Richie’s other hand gripped Eddie’s jaw, keeping it forward.

“Watch yourself, pretty,” Richie ordered, and Eddie allowed his eyes to fall on himself for the first time since he’d been roped into the bathroom and he looked at how Richie told him he would, eyes swollen with tears and glossed over with amativeness. He seemed genuinely fucked, and he loved it, the way his lips were parted with small moans even though Richie was entirely still behind him, watching Eddie study himself with a sense of pride in his chest.

“Look how destroyed you look, Eddie.” He continued to speak as Eddie drooled over himself, his own hair stuck against his forehead with sweat all because of what Richie was doing to him. “So beautiful, so fucking pretty.”

Richie’s grips tightened on his top, holding him plastered against him as he pulled out before slamming back in with a grunt, Eddie’s shouts drowning them out as he continued to pound into him from behind. The sound of skin slapping against skin competed with Eddie’s moan.

Richie’s grip tightened on Eddie’s jaw, causing his lips to fall further apart, allowing Richie to shove two fingers into his mouth to suck on in an attempt to silence him as he picked up his pace, maintaining an aggressive rhythm that heightened Eddie’s emotions with every thrust.

“God, look at you.” Richie babbled, only causing Eddie to glow under the attention as he lapped his tongue around Richie’s fingers, dragging his teeth against the skin until Richie was pulling them out from between his lips with a pop so he could shove Eddie back down against the sink.

Eddie went to grip onto the cold countertop only to be restrained by Richie’s hands pulling them back behind his back, holding his wrists in one hand as the other dug into the side of his waist as he fucked into Eddie with everything he had, threatening to leave bruises against his blossoming red cheeks.

“Touch me, I’m so close.” Eddie sobbed, unable to touch himself from the restraint of Richie’s hand, but Richie ignored his begs, focused solely on where they met, watching how his dick disappear inside of Eddie before he was nuzzled against him, ground deep inside of him that had Eddie’s vision going out.

His lower half was itching for attention and Eddie tried to focus on the movement of Richie’s hips, but it was growing tough at the bitter feeling of his cock being rubbed dry against the material, the only relief coming from the soaked underwear.

“Jesus, please.” He continued to cry out. “Richie.”

“Yeah, say my name,” Richie said.

“Richie, Richie, Richie.” Eddie sang, stomach coming in contact with the sink as he was being shoved forward and back against the rough material of Richie’s jeans and the scratching of his zipper but it felt like a blessing.

“Fuck.” Richie moaned, halting his movement as he completely pulled out, releasing Eddie’s hands-free to fall limply to his sides as he remained locked on Richie as he jerked himself off with a sense of urgency before strings of hot cum were landing onto Eddie’s ass and dripping into his stretched out hole. “Fuck.”

A string of curse words fell from Richie’s lips followed by groans as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm and Eddie couldn’t remove his eyes from him as he watched Richie’s eyebrows scrunch together and his eyes tight shut at the feeling and Eddie craved to feel a release.

He wasn’t given time to speak before Richie was falling to his knees again, tongue cleaning up the mess as he lapped around Eddie’s rim, continuing the pleasure that pumped through his veins as Eddie felt his dick twitch with anticipation, knowing that he was being drawn closer to the edge. Richie’s tongue worked with no skill but instead speed, diving past the muscle and back out to lick down to his balls, sucking one into his mouth.

“I’m -” Eddie started, unable to finish his sentence as he felt fingers dragging down the length of his covered cock, fingernails digging into the lace that scratched against his sensitive skin delightfully. “Cum, please. Let me cum.”

Richie didn’t reply but his hand wrapped around Eddie’s cock above the panties, stroking him at a fast-paced and the mix of Richie’s hand and the irritation of the material was enough to have him screaming for the last time that night as he spilled against his stomach, feeling the waves of euphoria heat his insides as his orgasm hit him with a painful knock to his abdomen but felt refreshing at the same time.

Richie’s tongue continued to work inside of him as he slowed the movements of his wrist, allowing Eddie to come down from his high as he heaved a breath, hips continuing to stutter with overstimulation before he was reaching his own hand down to push Richie’s off of him.

“How was that for keeping up?” Richie asked once he was back on his feet, pulling Eddie’s skirt back down over his skin and tucking himself back into his briefs, adjusting himself comfortably before buckling his belt.

“God.” He spoke, lifting himself from his chest as his muscles screamed for him not to move. The pain was catching up to him finally.

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie purred as Eddie spun himself around to face Richie, leaning himself back against the sink. “You okay, baby?”

“More than okay.” He announced with a small smile on his face as Richie brushed his hair out of his face that caused adoration to swarm into his chest as stared up into Richie's eyes. “You?”

“More than okay,” Richie mimicked, hand falling onto Eddie’s cheek as he leaned down to press his lips against his in a quick kiss. “Finally got to fuck you in that skirt.”

“Don’t think it’s happening again, Tozier.”

“That’s what you said last time, _Kaspbrak_.”

When the two wandered out of the bathroom, hand in hand after making themselves presentable, they were met with Beverly who had that familiar knowing look on her face that matched Bens who was stood next to her by the front door.

“Next time you two want to rope me into your little kinks, you’re gonna owe me.”

“Oh, Beverly.” Richie hummed, arm falling around her shoulders. “Don’t act like you and little Benny here didn’t fuck like rabbits ten minutes ago.”

“At least we didn’t act like we didn’t know each other,” Ben noted, pulling Richie’s arm from around her to replace it with his own.

“Oh god, I’m never doing this again.” Eddie groaned only to be met with Richie’s lips again as they ventured back onto the emptying streets.

This time, Eddie didn’t have to act like the eyes that were on him were because he was dancing but rather because they’ve been on him since they were fifteen.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> www.richardtoz.tumblr.com


End file.
